


A Night Beside the Lilies and Fireflies

by Danseru_kun



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danseru_kun/pseuds/Danseru_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that involves blood, trees, moonlight, potatoes and a ribbon; a retelling of Accent Core Plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to my friends Talon Silverwolf and Xouls Rainez who are my dear friends in fanfiction.

 

* * *

Dizzy's reddish eyes squinted with the contact of the little light beams piercing through the thick forest shade. The shadows cast by the trees blocking the sky wasn't a new sight for the young maiden, it was what used to be the feel of home, an enclosed refuge left from her early, sad days.

But reminiscence wasn't her purpose, it was reunion. "It's been so long...I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay, Dizzy. I'm sure he wants to see you too."

"Do you think so?" The Gear replied to the girl beside her who didn't seem to mind the weight of the anchor on her shoulders.

Their tall, musclebound captain who still wore thick black shades and a pirate hat inside the dark forest, walked ahead of them. He bid farewell with a promise to bring with him Dizzy's friend. Johnny looked back with a smile as he told two of his crew to stay where they were and wait for him.

Would she surprise him? Dizzy asked herself. Will he be happy to see her? She blew warm air to her sweaty palms. What would he say to her? She wanted to tell Testament a lot of things,a lot of stories. Firstly, she would remind him that she was really happy with the Jellyfish and he didn't need to worry for her. Johnny was a good captain and he should get along with him, it's pretty easy if he tried. So many good things had happened since she last visited and she wished he could experience them too. Would she have the courage to say that she missed him, and wanted to see him more often? The butterflies in her stomach fluttered with both excitement and nervousness. May joining her and Testament would be interesting. Her time with her friend would be short, but she knew she would be happy with it. What could possibly happen this day?

* * *

**Part I**

"Dizzy, what's wrong?" Her companion, May, asked terrified.

The Gear didn't know what was happening. There were no voices, sound, nor words. All there was was the sensations in her head and the pain of two of her wings, twisting, both having their own urge to take over. Everything she saw blurred, they rocked, then faded into shade.

_I can fight this!_ She told herself as she exerted a great deal of concentration to control all the energy flowing out. But her efforts were futile as she realized that...

She was making no different at all. And she was already doing her hardest. It was different this time, a new taste of confusion. No apparent threat was around and her body wasn't hurt. Instead, there was something, a presence that made Necro and Undine berserk.

"So you cannot control it..." A voice reached her ears.

"Testament!" Dizzy cried out, holding back her tears. The voice she heard was hazy, but she was exactly sure who he was. "Please help me, Testament!" She cried out for her friend, knowing that he was very close by.

"I'll look for Johnny! I'll leave her to you guys!" The girl with the pirate hat said as she ran was. However, it was what Dizzy wanted; the further she was from her, the safer May would be.

"I guess we have to stop it physically..." There was another person with them. His voice was utterly familiar but her mind was already bent to Necro's instinct. Most of her awareness was almost lost. "Don't worry...I'm here to help. You'll be fine." The voice assured her, from a man with a golden hair and white clothing.

A flash of lighting broke her dark window. A gleaming sword cut through, and now, in between the serpents coming out of her hand she finally saw the two people helping her out. She knew Testament very well. Clad in black and holding a crimson scythe, he was her guardian and a friend who had never left her. Yet the other person was someone she hadn't seen since they first met. He was the officer with blue and white uniform, wielding what for her the most beautiful sword she had seen.

It was Ky Kiske.

Roars of beasts and growls of unearthly creatures filled Dizzy's ears and she could not longer hear her own screams. The ground tore with their ferocity, fighting each other as their masters willed them. Though their battle peaked in savagery, she felt little fear for she had put her trust on Testament, and the officer. _I cannot do this on my own, I need them._ But after this, she vowed that she won't be the helpless girl she once was, she would not only rely on them and would help herself as well.

Soon after, a sphere of light blinded her. Feathers dark and white scattered all around the maiden like a fountain of sparks. Whoever caused it or how it exactly happened didn't matter as the pain in her head and body faded away. The feel of the cool breeze of the grove on her bare skin slowly returned.

"Seems like they calmed down." The raven haired man loosened the grip on his scythe as he sensed that danger was gone.

"Testament..." Dizzy's lips widened to form a big smile of relief and happiness to him as soon as she regained her eyes. She reached out to his hand and got up on her knees, slightly shaking. There was still pain left from all the activity her body had to endure earlier. "Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it."

As Dizzy dusted off some dirt in her knees her eyes finally met the glimpse of the other forest visitor. "You..." She addressed to the officer she last met a few weeks ago.

"It's unfortunate that we met again in this kind of situation Ms. Dizzy."

At that moment Dizzy also got the picture of the damage she had done-craters, fires, ice patches and worst of all, a few wounds on the two men. She felt her heart sink with guilt. The area was cleared into an open space and she tried to count the number of trees she just destroyed. But at the moment, the two people who had helped her was much more of her concern.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble Testament, and for your injuries, Sir Ky." She remembered their first encounter, the scene was much the same; the place destroyed because of the fight. However, all the ex-knights and police officers she had encountered had treated her like an animal, but Ky Kiske treated her as a woman instead. He had entrusted her to Johnny with the deal that she must control her power. And now she hoped that she hadn't disappointed him. "Thank you for helping me out again..."

"Don't worry too much about me. It's my duty, ma'am. I'm glad you see to have calmed down." Ky didn't show a negative reaction, unlike what Dizzy feared. Instead, he spoke with the same manner as he did when they first met, even friendlier to her this time. "I want to know what happened here."

Testament followed with a question with the same caring attitude he always had. "Why did they go berserk?"

"I'm not sure myself. But I feel that something bad is going to happen soon..." Her eyes looked dazed. Both the men who were with her sensed danger themselves, and drew their scythe and sword. Just as they expected, a few humanoid machines clad in the white Holy Knight uniform appeared.

"Testament, stay with Ms. Dizzy. I'll handle them."

_Two self aware Gears seen together would be more dangerous._ Testament would not risk it. "No, you stay with her. I'll handle this," he told him. "I don't like to be helped by a human, but I guess I have no choice." As Testament neared the metal heads, they uttered a few words of insult before retreating back into the woods.

"Testament... I..." Why should things go like this? She didn't want to part with him yet.

He knew what she felt, but she shouldn't burden herself with him, meeting him had put her in harm's way. Visiting him had cost her trouble, but he would give nothing in return. Unlike her true friends now, her real family, all he could do was to protect the forest that was once her home. Seeing her again brought him a mix different emotions. "Dizzy... I was really happy to see you again. Take care of yourself." He didn't look back at her. _Don't come here anymore, please..._ "Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye... Take care of yourself too..." As the male Gear disappeared with them, Dizzy's eyes looked down in sadness, seeing him go away. She should never have came here, all she brought was nothing but trouble and danger. After everything that had happened, she could not offer anything to repay him for all he had done.

"I... don't know exactly what was happening before I arrived, but I'll stay with you until your captain picks you up," the officer, Ky, said, breaking the silence after the storm. She didn't answer. The young man looked at her and noticed her pale skin and her face distressed. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Something's coming..." Dizzy felt the same sensations she had earlier. Though she seemed to have developed some resistance to the influence, its power grew as it got nearer. "Ugh..." She held her temple as a sudden pain surged inside.

Both suddenly heard a cryptic voice not far from where they were. "Hmmm... Looks like you've retained the resonance component." A lanky man emerged from the forest depths, wearing a distinct uniform. "Impressive, for a copy," he muttered under his breath.

"Who are you? Why are you in this forest?" He asked with authority as an officer and tightened the grip on his sword, readying his feet for movement. He knew that anybody who had ventured into this hidden part of forest would have a purpose. Also, if the Gear Dizzy was seen, especially if she was with him, it would be very, very difficult to devise a cover.

"Well, all I need to say is 'Post-War Administration Bureau,' right? I think that pretty much says it all." There was a calmness in the intruder's voice that made him even more suspicious than before.

"Answer me! What is it that you want?" For the former knight, Post-War Bureau is the most dangerous group he could run to.

"I've gotten some orders to go round up Gears. We've been letting them roam around freely for way too long."

_No... this can't be happening._ Ky knew that many from the government doubted that the Gear Dizzy was successfully slain, that's why he had backup plans to conceal her whereabouts. But this situation was what he feared the most. The Bureau acted too soon and appeared at a place where he wouldn't have any resources or allies. Either they had known that Dizzy's death was fake from the start, or they had been actually watching all his actions from the very beginning.

Ky gritted his teeth in frustration. "What's the point of taking her now? She's not dangerous oranything!"

He laughed mockingly. "You really think that? What kind of responsible person would just let living weapons run around? You heard me, right, they're weapons. You want people to die?"

"Tsk... She wouldn't hurt anyone!" He was sure and had no doubts that Dizzy is a completely good person. People had yet to see for themselves.

The government official was surprised, the policeman's emotional words are unexpected. Ky Kiske was determined would to against the Bureau for that Gear. It was abnormal. "We'll save the talk later... We don't have time." Priority was the princess, never mind the knight. After a chuckle, the man from the bureau revealed a strange, cryptic device in his hand. His dark lips formed a devilish grin before shouting out "Justice!"

Both the officer and the pirate froze in shock as they heard its name.

Out of darkness emerged a statuesque figure clad in a white armor, its hair was crimson blood and its eyes and claws were that of a beast. It was floating as several magical rings surrounded its feet.

"Don't worry it's just a copy, but it's strength is pretty close to the original."

With the ghost of the Commander Gear in front of him, the former leader of the Holy Knights can only give a murderous glare in place of his intense anger and hatred. "What are you thinking, building something like that!"

The intruder just maniacally laughed in return.

"Mother..." Dizzy froze, her knees weakened and slumped to the ground.

"It can't be!" Ky exclaimed. _She recognized her as her mother!_ She cannot be its daughter. Justice was sealed for 5 years. The Commander Gear and Dizzy never met. The information in his database confirmed that Dizzy was found as an infant at the time when he was just entering the police force.

"Mother...mother...mother." The young Gear called out as if she was chanting.

But the other Gear was mindless, showing no reaction. It remained motionless in the air, eyes glowing and its red hair glowing with the exposed sunlight. "Target acquired. Changing Mode. Begin Capture." It talked without emotion, and landed its feet on the ground.

"Stay back! I'll take care of her!" Her safety was more important than answers.

Ky immediately assumed that the other Gear's presence somehow messed with Dizzy's system. He charged his sword with a huge amount of energy, the excess cracking along the ground with high, glowing voltage. He wanted to yell at her: "run away" but she would be safer to be with him than for her to venture into a forest possibly monitored by the Bureau. He pulled Dizzy by her arm and pushed her away from him as hard as he could just in time for him to prepare himself for enemy's attack.

Justice dashed forward, fast yet silent as the wind. It extended its black claws, ready to pierce with its sharp-like sabers. The rows of swords came descending over Ky but he used his weapon to block them before it could even reach the level of his head. The Thunderseal, charged with current, weakened the impact of the blow by deflecting the Gear's physical properties. He pushed forward to gain enough distance away from the young woman. The predator fell back not very far, its feet sliding on the ground.

_I'm just going to watch them somewhere safe_. The intruder from the Bureau warily crept back behind the trees as pieces of dirt were thrown into the air.

The impact of the attack brought pain to Ky's knees, and the electrical current he used caused a slight numbness all over his body. But, such concerns were forgotten in battle. As soon as the Gear regained its balance, the former knight tried to stop any of its sudden movement with a lighting projectile. It successfully staggered the Gear, giving Ky the time to begin his sealing spell. However, Ky noticed that the Justice copy had quickly buried its tail on the ground just as it recovered from his stun, he moved back on time to barely dodge a number of spikes coming out of the earth. A few tore pieces of flesh from him.

He was almost immune to pain as all his mind focused on keeping the young woman safe, killing the abominable opponent was just as important. He dashed forward as the copy was pulling back its spikes. The short lag enabled Ky to land a clean slash on his opponent's body, his electricity burning its flesh. "Take that!"

Blood gushed off the the Gear's wound and Ky yet prepared another seal, expecting the Gear to fall back in a distance. But he was wrong. The wound, minor but supposedly painful, was ignored. Instead, it opened up its shoulders and charged a ball of energy on each. The beast had no instinct for survival; all it did was to follow its masters command. He was blocking its path, and must be removed.

Quickly devising a plan, he stabbed one of its sides with his charged sword, pulling it out quickly and landing a slash right afterward, nearly severing the arm off. It was enough to stop one attack and cause the Gear to cry a painful scream. But to Ky's shock, the other side hastened its firing. Ky had to respond fast by covering his whole body with a sphere of compressed particles, creating a shield for the incoming burst. The fake Justice's inferior gamma rays were deflected into different directions, scattering light and fire. Ky prayed that none of them will hurt Dizzy, but hoped that one would hit the person from the Bureau.

The clash ended with a loud boom and a blanket of smoke, blinding the former soldier to all that moved. "Dizzy where are you? Answer me!"

There were no answer for a few seconds as the smoke began to clear. He looked around frantically, scanning every detail he could see. Not far from him was Dizzy, her knees on the ground. But to his horror, Justice was approaching her from his right. He moved his weakened feet to run as the lightning sphere drained him well. Ky saw Dizzy ready herself to face her opponent, struggling to stand up. She raised her arm and her left wing moved with it, forming an crystal shield.

The relief the officer had when she saw her defense shattered when she fell back to the ground, holding her head and screaming. This gave the copy an opportunity to wrap the threads coming out of its arm around Dizzy, immobilizing her. Ky arrived just in time to hack its limb off. "Stay off her!" He growled as he cut them one by one. It was then he realized that he left his other side open-and it was too late do anything.

Justice's spiked tail spun around Ky, trapping him tightly, before hurling him into the hard, rocky ground. The impact heaved the young man into the air like rag doll that landed back into the ground, flat and lifeless.

Darkness filled his sight, his senses seemingly shut down and all that was left was the stinging pain in his head. No, he cannot be knocked out. They were going to get her. Wake up. His body felt light. The blackness disappeared as a white shadow clouded everything in his vision. "Open your eyes," he told himself.

_Please! Wake up!_ He heard her call him and shortly, a painful scream pierced his ears. He needed to hurry, or else...

He'll lose her.

His sight, shut in the dark, slowly opened to the light escaping from the gaps of trees. He thought his ears heard faint, indiscernible sound, but the rest of his senses were still recovering from numbness, but he had to make haste. _Were those sobs? Was she crying for help?_

Then there were tears on his cheeks, warm and flowing. Was he crying? Maybe. But he really wasn't sure. Why would he cry in a time like this? He had no reason to. He needed to wake up.

The thought of failing to protect her was unbearable. He repeated the oath of a Holy Knight over and over in his mind, chanting it to wake himself. His eyes finally began to open, and soon, he was met by a hazy light that slowly traced a form; she hovered above him-a face of a human and he knew her well.

"...Dizzy?" Ky weakly called to her, his vision blurred from the minor concussions and the tears on the corner of his eye.

"Thank goodness..."

As she cried, golden tears fell down from her eyes. Each of the orbs glittered as her cheeks glowed with the sunset's light. They gently dropped on the young knight's face, sliding down as if they were his own.

Dizzy covered her face as she tried to stop her tears. "I was...so afraid. I-I'm so..."

As his sight recovered, the thought of Justice coming to attack Dizzy struck Ky as he remembered the real situation. His heart began to race as he was able to see blood drenched clothes and the same red liquid trickling down her head. He hastily struggled to lift his upper body by using his hands as support and sprang up with pain in the process.

"Ms. Dizzy! Are you alright? Where-"

But the rush of his mind to fight died down with the sight of a dismembered corpse nearby, nearly beyond recognition.

_Justice...?_ Ky knew it was her but a part of him refused to believe what he was seeing. But the stench of blood was too strong to be unreal, the ground, and the both of them was soaked with it. _She...did this!_ His eyes widened in awe of the sheer destruction her power brought. What's more terrifying in her was that it only took her mere seconds to do such a thing. That a gentle young woman like her wielded an immerse power like that, beyond her control was something that Ky pitied, he wished that she could help herself, but it's impossible on her own.

"Are you alright, Ms. Dizzy?" He asked again, now with a more concerned tone than a panicked one. He had to admit it, but it seems that with even the Bureau's resources, none can harm her physically. But again, like what happened in the past, their trying to cage her, and it was tearing her apart. "The Bureau...where did they-"

She remained seated by him, her hands still on her face as more drops fell on her lap. "He escaped...I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. I was, I was so...afraid."

"It was my fault..." He lifted his arm to put it on her shoulder, and a light pain pierced the side of his body because of his injuries. He wanted to comfort her. "If only I was able to-"

"I was so afraid." She cut him off. "When you got hurt, when you didn't move...I didn't know what to do. I thought lost you, I was so afraid. I was so afraid that I lost you."

The young officer was speechless. He had been thinking of protecting her all the time, but the reality was that he was the one whom she fought for. She was afraid for him, not for herself. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Ky forced back his composure and answered Dizzy with a low voice. "I am truly grateful that you saved me, but please Ms. Dizzy, do not burden yourself with me. It is my duty to protect you and I have failed." _Now, what should I do? Should I contact the headquarters? But if I do they would..._

There were more urgent matters to attend to, but he cannot distract himself from the thought that he probably owed her his life and she deserved the proper gratitude. He would have wanted her to receive that...if she weren't put in harm's way. "Promise me one thing-whatever happens, please don't risk yourself for me."

"Why? Why shouldn't I fight for someone like you?" Dizzy stood up, her expression, hurt.

"It is because...it's not a civilian's duty to protect an officer. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happened to you." He told her kindly, but with firmness in his voice. _I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you Ms. Dizzy._ It wasn't only her safety that he was concerned-she was dangerous herself, her powers unstable, uncontrollable, a painful fate on her shoulders. He was not only afraid for her, but afraid of her as well.

Yet, she was his friend, meeting her was unforgettable. Though he was sure that she might not feel the same way, he would fight to protect her to follow his duty, even if it would cost him his life. She deserved justice as much as everyone else.

"But friends fight for their friends..." She reasoned out.

"I...uh, Ms. Dizzy..." The tables turned, he had to rethink everything he would have said.

She looked at him with a curious look in her stare. "Yes?"

"I don't want to be rude but we've only met once before this incident." He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to encourage her either to be further attached to him. The incident with the Bureau and the Justice copy just confirmed that either of them was being watched in secret. Any of their meetings, either the one from the past or the current one would have been terribly perilous if the higher authorities were to know about it. He hoped that this would be the last, and the thought made him sad. It's for her sake. "You didn't need to risk your life for me." Ky slowly got up using his sword as his support, refusing the young woman's hand.

"Officer," she called him softly, "-don't you think I didn't know?"

"Huh?"

"I know that you're the one who removed the bounty on my head and faked my death, Johnny didn't need to tell me that." Dizzy silenced the young officer. What she said was true; he both committed a true act of kindness, which was, an act of deception to the public as well. Right but wrong. Good for her, bad for him.

She continued. "I hear you talk to Johnny over the radio sometimes, and Zepp joined in at one occasion. Also, you've always badly wanted to arrest Johnny, but you wouldn't do it seriously anyway for the crew's sake." Her eyes were fixed on his, crinkled and red with all her crying moments ago. "You may think I know nothing about what you did for me, but I know that you have kept me safe." The young woman was sincere yet straightforward. "Only you could have done such things, I know it could only be you."

"I-" The young man bowed down and scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to receive her words. "I guess...I can't deny anything."

"Therefore you're a friend to me."

"Ms. Dizzy-"

"A very important friend."

"I don't think-"

She leaned forward. "You are!"

"Then...I guess I am."

"And I haven't even thanked you yet." Dizzy finally reached her stumbling block after insistence after insistence. She then began to realize how embarrassing she was, spouting all those words without even thinking about them. "Oh my..."She felt heat on her cheeks as the officer stared at her, as if pressing her to continue. What should she do? Why were they even having this conversation! Dizzy breathed in a fair amount of air to quell her rising panic before finally saying what she really meant from the start. "I was so much of a trouble today. But then, officer, next time...I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"Oh dear..."Ky used his hand to rub his forehead, running out of ideas. "Very well then, I'll count on you Ms. Dizzy." He said to her, amused with her persistence, his heart touched, admitting to himself that he liked that part of her.

"I won't disappoint you." Her lips curved into a gentle smile.

"I know you won't." Smiling back, he paused and reminded her: "But now we have a lot of things we must urgently take care of-this corpse and the Bureau..." He was stopped as the tip of the sun finally sank into the mountains, with it, withdrew the beams of light.


	2. Part II

She stared at the first stars that appeared in the west. Dusk crept as sunset descended into the horizon, painting lavender and blue into the sky. Overlooking the cliff, the forest below looked like heaps of coal. The night fell deeper. The pirate girl finally stood up from her grassy seat and turned to the officer, sighing. "It doesn't look like they're coming back..."  
  
"What? Oh...You're right." He was a few meters away from her, looking out to the trees, alert for anyone-friend or foe. More than five hours had passed since the Mayship landed, and Ky quickly deduced that it would be pass 6 o'clock by now. Since they had dropped her at such an hour, he figured out that her visit to the Grove was just supposed to be a short stopover. Also, the Jellyfish would never leave a member alone at nighttime.  
  
"I wonder where Johnny and May went. April said that they would pick us up at around this time. Maybe, something happened..."  
  
"I'm sure they're alright." He really didn't know the right thing to say, knowing how softhearted she was. One wrong word may hurt her feelings.  
  
"I hope Testament is okay..."  
  
A cold wind blew against their faces. Testament hadn't returned yet, so something must have happened. Surely he'd return to the Grove once it was over, but he was taking too long, along with Johnny. He should have finished whatever his business was around this time.  
  
"Officer, if it's fine with you I know a place where we can wait for him. It's the place where I used to live. There's water there and some blankets we can use." She didn't want to tell him that she was feeling tired, and needed a rest. "Or it is safer to stay here?" Dizzy asked, just to make sure.  
  
"No, let's go there together." A hiding place would be more convenient and safer he thought, especially if her guardians knew where it was. Also, he wanted to wash the blood off him badly, and treat his aching wounds.

* * *

  
  
**Part II**  
  
They were greeted by crickets, and by the louder cries of the cicada. An owl said hello, its round eyes glowing, telling the pair where it was. There was a rustle of wings above their heads-but it was only a few creatures flying blind. The two stopped in their tracks and stared at the open darkness.  
  
"I thought we could go there in minutes, but I admit that I never left my place during the night. Officer, I apologize, I don't know how we can go there."  
  
"You just need a light, right?" Blue sparks swirled in his palm, his fingers controlling them like puppet strings. A tiny dot of light slowly emerged in his hand, slowly growing into a sphere the size of his head. "Here, is this enough?"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
The bluish glow showed the wooden cave walls above them and the leafy ceiling that concealed the stars. A small white orb at their right was probably the full moon. They begun their steps, sending some insects and frogs hopping away.  
  
"So Ms. Dizzy, are we going back to the place where we first met?"  
  
"No, the place where I stayed is different. This place could be once a small town, but was long abandoned. There are ruins everywhere, though most of them were already covered by plants or trees."  
  
"I see. Probably some of the very old graves in the cemetery belonged to the people who once lived here." He walked beside her, his lighting orb on his hand on his opposite side.  
  
"Cemetery? You mean the one near the church?" Dizzy recalled. Jose used to be there most of the time, and it had been a long time since they last met. Her mind wandered off for a moment. Ever since the priest drove her away, she could not find a way to see her again.  
  
"My master was buried there. He died just around four months ago."  
  
Four months ago? Shortly before she met Testament? She was curious."What happened?"  
  
He never wanted to describe how he died. "Well... he fought until his last breath as an old man. He's a true knight, full of his years."  
  
"May I know his name?"  
  
"Commander Kliff Undersn." Hero of the Crusades, Father of the Holy Knights.  
  
"Kliff... his name is very familiar. I think I've read or heard about him before."  
  
"He's pretty famous since he was a war hero. I'm sure a lot of war veterans talked about him."  
  
"Yes, I remember now!" Her parents talked about him once at their dining table, and one time she heard young boys pretend as knights. Her forest companion undoubtedly mentioned him to her as well. "Testament visits him once in a while."  
  
"He visits him...That's good to hear."  
  
"Maybe he idolized him, don't you think so, Sir Ky? From the way you talked about him, it seems that he's a person both you and Testament respect." Or even more than that-the old man's resting place might have led his guardian to the Grove, led him to her.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but paused as their eyes finally met the moon at a clearing. They were back. Ky stepped on some ashes and Dizzy's boots slightly sunk into the shallow mud. The corpse, which Ky burned earlier lay there still, bloody, black, and dried. White and dark feathers litter the rocky ground. They passed through, walking past the fallen trees, stepping over some obstacles. No one uttered a word.  
  
"He loved him." Ky finally continued. "Commander Undersn was loved by everyone who knew him. His passing saddened all the people who admired him and his friends as well." And a terrible loss to his sons and daughters. He pressed on." Testament must have felt the same; that's why, I perhaps one day, I hope, we could visit him together as friends." No, as brothers... He had forgiven him; he had no reason not to.  
  
"Sir Ky... I thought you hate Testament. I guess I'm wrong."  
  
"I used to, I hated all Gears once." He looked at her. "But despite that, I'm friends with one. Am I right, Ms. Dizzy?"  
  
She liked his honesty. Her answer was a bright smile, her pearly whites turned bluish, reflecting the orb her companion was holding. "You know...I hope you and Testament will get along too."  
  
"You think so?" He wondered, since Testament's attitude with him was like his treatment towards Sol. he'd known Sol for years, but they still don't get along. He thought about his old comrade. They had always argued bitterly but whenever they worked together, the results were always surprisingly good. He chuckled at his old memories with him. "I think you're right." He told her. "People can be friends despite hating each other, as long as they have trust." Testament left her with him even though he said that he doesn't trust humans. Ky told himself that he wouldn't let him down.  
  
"I understand now what you mean. I didn't trust humans before, but now I trust Johnny and the Jellyfish, now they're more than just friends, they're family. I love them."  
  
"I'm happy for you, family is... irreplaceable."  
  
They walked down a narrow path, barely noticed between the overgrown roots. Silver rays of luna from the roofs of ancient wood lit the crooked road. Cobblestones littered among the patches of weeds, shrubs and small boulders. Dizzy lagged behind, her heels slipping on the smooth, round rocks. She used to trek this area before, barefooted.  
  
She used to pass there by herself. Then Testament came, and walked beside her, protecting her. Johnny held her hand and led her out of her seclusion. Now she's with Ky Kiske, visiting again. She wasn't alone. She wondered who would be next-  
  
"Ehhh!"  
  
The lady fell backwards, feet sliding forward. Her denim shorts landed hard.  
  
"Are you alright!" The gentleman rushed to help her up.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Why don't you fly? You have wings if your feet get tired."  
  
"I... I am afraid to use them for now."  
  
"I understand, here." He offered his hand as the other held their improvised lamp. "I don't mind-"  
  
Dizzy took off her shoes.  
  
It was magical. It was a mystery why such a place got forgotten by people; the young man's eyes widened at sight of a small portion of a city, lost forever. There were marble angels, gleaming at the moon's rays. The stone houses and structures were wrapped in vines and flowers. Window panes remained, though most of their glass was broken, the doors were gone, and the brick roofs, incomplete.  
  
Only one thing was out of place: a sign that yelled "GET OUT! DANGEROUS!"  
  
The moonlight in the place was enough so he decided to turn out their electric sphere, and stretched his wrist that had went numb. If he could only use fire like Sol, he would not have to endure such difficulty of controlling lighting magic.  
  
"I wonder if they are alright..." Dizzy muttered. She was hoping that Testament would be waiting for her. She looked around, but there was no sign of her friend.  
  
"Johnny and May are good fighters, and I can't think of anyone that can beat Testament." Ky assured her as they passed through a small bridge across a mossy pond. Worrying too much will bring nothing, that's why he had always raised the spirits of others.  
  
"Yes, you're right. They are strong, and they had always protected me..."Her voice was down, a bit sad. She stopped and looked at her companion. "Do you need water?"  
  
The question was sudden."Huh?"  
  
She walked towards a stone well and pulled its ropes. "The water is clean, you can use it to wash yourself. Your uniform is so bloody..." Handing him a wooden bucket, she continued, "I'll get you a few blankets so you can dry your clothes, okay?"  
  
It was random. Ky stood for a moment with the bucket in his hand as he watched Dizzy briskly walk away. Either she didn't want to continue the conversation or she knew what he needed. Anyways, she spoke to him like he was a new guest or some sort.  
  
He proceeded to what he badly wanted to do-get rid of the blood. The well wasn't very deep and the water's level was high; he watched as its ripples erased his silhouette, together with the moon's reflection. He poured all unto his head, and his body shivered in response, his wounds stung. He knew it would hurt, as the effect of the painkiller he swallowed earlier was now gone. But he wanted to wash it all away-Justice's blood. Feeling it on his skin made him feel sick, it was disgusting. He hated it.  
  
Did the same blood flow in Dizzy's veins?  
  
Impossible.  
  
"Sir Ky, this firewood is enough right?" She called from a distance.  
  
Dizzy was stacking them at an enclosure at his right. It was what remained of a room of a house, its pebble flooring uncovered by dirt.  
  
"Yes, that's good." He called back and seeing that she was busy and wasn't looking, he removed his cape and unfastened the belt of his undershirt next. When they were all taken off, he squeezed out a good amount of reddish water from them. He looked at his body, pale as the moon, tainted, and decided to take one more bucket-  
  
"Would you like potatoes for dinner?" She was suddenly beside him, very close, looking directly at him. It was too late. She shrieked as cold water splashed on her bare skin. "Ah-eeh!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He was terribly embarrassed, especially that his body was undressed.  
  
Her eyes on her wet face remained closed for a second and she didn't answer. Instead, she took the pail from the young man and quickly dipped it on the well. "Revenge!" She shouted at him as she lifted up the water above her.  
  
"M-Ms Dizzy!"  
  
She splashed it on herself. "Just kidding." She giggled as drops trickled down her blue hair. "This feels good. I really don't like that Gear's blood on me, it's disgusting." Her wings folded around her, warming her body. Shortly after, she ran back to the "house" and brought with her a woolen blanket. "Here, use this."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
His boots were neatly placed at the corner of the room, his cape and knight shirt hung by the window. The leather first aid pouch was on his side as he unrolled the bandage he always had with him. A blanket was on his shoulders, covering his back, and a sword lay at his front. He sat by the fire, small but warm. Above it was a pot full of potatoes, its steam rising up to the naked evening sky.  
  
She entered the open room without her bows, dressed in dry clothes. It was a long dress with white laces; the one she was wearing when they first met. The only difference was, this one was pink. He gentleman stared at her discreetly and told himself mentally that she looked better in modest clothing. After she sat down in front of her, he turned around to hide his bare upper body. It wasn't proper to be undressed in front of a lady, but the cuts on his arm, his shoulders and his sides needed medicine quickly.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Yes, a little..."  
  
"This was my house for a while." She pointed at the floor. "There are a lot of unused stuff here, most of them inside cabins or storehouses. Maybe, the people here knew some sort of crisis would come and prepared reserves."  
  
"I think God purposely left these things, knowing that someone will live here long after those people left."  
  
"I have to thank Him for that..." The mention of faith made her feel blessed. Ky simply affirmed to her that God cares for her, something that Gears were not suppose to receive. "Though I find it sad...that people left this nice place."  
  
"It's because of the war." He wanted to explain some history but it would be out of their topic. "The west of this forest is beautiful, but an old battlefield lies in the east. Tell Johnny not pass in that area."  
  
"So they ran away because they were afraid of Gears... and those who remained harbored great hatred at those weapons." She knew how much the town people detested them, for she had received the same treatment as those "abominable" creatures. Even for a little, she hoped that they would see her as a human, but except for her parents, they never did. For her to possess awareness and intelligence only a human could have only worsened their views about her. Before, she was a mindless war machine, after a while, she's called a cunning killing beast. They closed their eyes to her heart.  
  
"Hey, let us talk about other things. I don't want to make you sad..."  
  
She forked the potatoes being boiled, checking if they were already cooked enough. Doing something else lessened for a little the heavy feeling pressing down on her. "What happened earlier...what the man said... "  
  
"Don't worry about him. What he said was nonsense. No one thinks you are a threat."  
  
She went silent, and soon, the noises of the Grove took over. Frogs croaked on the plate sized lily pads. The crickets had not ceased their calling. Water blossoms, white, some carnation, were in full bloom. Trees sang with the wind, sounding like rain.  
  
She wanted to believe in him; there was no reason not to. So many misfortunes had happened in her life but good things, good friends had come to her in the end.  
  
"Please, let me help you." She noticed how uncomfortable he was bandaging himself.  
  
"I can-" Do this by myself? It sounded rude, and proud, since he knew he needed someone. The young man changed his words as he spoke them out. She wanted to help him out of pure intentions, he should not refuse it because of petty reasons. "I can...feel some wounds on my back but I can't reach them, Can you treat them for me?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be happy to." She walked towards him and sat on her knees, by his side. With a nod from him, she got her permission to lift the blanket on his shoulders. He turned a little, away from her, so she could see his wounds better.  
  
Ky's body was the exact opposite of what his face looked like. His back reminded her of the tree stump her father chopped firewood on, back at her old home. The only difference was, besides the long and short lines that came from all sorts of cuts and slashes, there were some disfigured parts where the colors of his skin were distorted, fleshy, obviously burned by either lightning or fire.  
  
"These scars... you've fought so much... so much pain. " Because of her, new ones will be left in his body forever. Unlike her, he didn't have the fast physical recovery of a Gear and had to endure long periods of rest. It was unfair for him.  
  
"It's nothing, just a small price to pay when you protect others." He really didn't mind being scarred, since his preferred set of clothes covered them anyway. And he had no interest in scoring women with his body. "These are the real battle trophies that even losers have." He let out a small laugh at his joke which targeted his repeated humiliation from Sol.  
  
"I wish I could be like you..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
When she lost a place to run to, she hid. When she hated humans, she saw a friend in Testament. When she wanted to get out, she clung to the pirates, a danger to them all. But now, she wanted to fight, like Ky. Instead of secluding her, Ky Kiske told her to get out and face the world. He treated her as a human and showed her no hatred. She was saved from threats to her life as he risked his name to protect her.  
  
"I wish I could be like you..." She repeated, eyes reflecting the fire, her hands cleaning his wounds with a white fabric. "But, I was just so much trouble for everyone today..."  
  
Trouble? Was she? He asked himself. Staying at the Grove wasn't even in his plan. A couple of his (self-assigned) duties were missed or delayed. But were they really more important? "No, you weren't any trouble. I was happy to help. I'm sure everyone else feels the same way."  
  
She began wrapping the bandages around his waist. "Thank you... I am in your debt." She couldn't believe how kind this man was. He had every right to refuse helping her. "Officer, can you help me again with something, only if it's okay with you? "  
  
"Please tell me what it is."  
  
"I don't know anything about myself, why I was born...what this mysterious power is." Her hands stopped moving as her mind delved into questions.  
  
He could not answer her, his mouth opened to speak nothing.  
  
The silence brought her even more questions. What if she was obliging him? What if he wasn't wholeheartedly offering his help? What if she was a burden to him?That's right, she was a burden to him; to everyone else. It was what he said to her at their first meeting. Others had protected her, but there was something just for her, a thing only she can do for them. Dizzy continued, "If I knew a little more about myself, maybe nothing of this would have happened. I want to know more about myself."  
  
He understood what she wanted to do, and for him it was admirable. There was something more. It had always been Gears versus humans, and a wall stood before between them. She was telling him something different by asking him to help her learn about herself, blood and races set aside. Humans and gears living together, huh... He pondered the vision. So much was to learn from her. "You're right... I promise I will do whatever I can to help you."  
  
"I don't really know how to thank you Sir Ky." She continued her nurse work.  
  
"'Ky' would be fine, now we know each other better." His days as a commander is over, and before being an officer, he was just the plain Ky. Somehow he felt that he had been detached from the people he knew as he held authority, at least, if they called him by his name, he would be closer to them.  
  
"Then can you also call me 'Dizzy'?" The 'Ms.' made her feel too special.  
  
"Heh, formality is habit of mine I guess. Sure, from now on I'll just call you 'Dizzy'"  
  
"Then I have to break the habit of apologizing to you too." Now that she felt closer to him as a friend, she shouldn't treat herself as a dead weight. Examining her cotton and bandage work, she breathed out as her work was almost done-and view on the door-less entrance was refreshing. "Ky, look outside. It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
He marveled at the sight; little lights of gold flew around the willows. Hundreds, thousands of them lit the sleeping town. When he was a small child he had always wanted to see them, but fireflies were believed to be extinct where he lived. A folklore his mother read to him long ago said that whenever there were fireflies, fairies would be present. And if he had a good heart, a beautiful enchantress will show herself and make his wishes come true.  
  
Of course, it was all a fairy tale.  
  
"Dizzy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have good hands." He liked them, so careful and gentle.  
  
Dawn.  
  
A whisper was calling his name, her voice reaching his ears. Wake up, she told him. Wake up...  
  
"Hey Ky! Wake up. Eat your breakfast and hurry!" She was bent towards him, looking straight at his sleepy eyes, tapping his shoulder.  
  
Leaning by the wall, the young man was startled. "Huh...?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Look above!"  
  
Mayship was floating high in the air, slowly drifting into the western part of the forest. It was very early in the morning and the sky was still dark. Ky looked around and saw the area orderly, ready to be left, except for newly cooked potatoes for him. Her ribbons were already neatly placed on her hair. He was ready to leave as well, all his things prepared, though his body was demanding more rest. But never mind. When he barely slept at all, watching out for intruders until twilight, it turned out that she woke up early for him in return.  
  
"Great, now I guess they'll look for you here-"  
  
"They're flying in low speed. Ky, let's go meet them!" It was hard to tell if she's excited or terribly worried.  
  
"What?" He hurriedly peeled his breakfast and ate it as fast as he could, proper etiquette ignored. A minute or two was all he needed.  
  
Her wings spread out before him, the cool morning breeze moving them with her skirt. She flew, and he walked with her. As he looked at her face and studied her expression, he decided to meet the pirates as soon as possible. "We can go faster if you want to, I'll just keep up with you." She nodded, and bid farewell to her old home.  
  
The young woman and her knight raced, passed through the trees, startled birds and broke some twigs. A trail of footprints and feathers were left behind as they headed towards the bright exit. Everything was fast; the fear the day before, the night of talking, and the places his feet stepped on were all left behind like the winds on their back. Their pace quickened as they got nearer, and nearer until they broke free of the shaded maze and stopped past the tall, forest sentinels.  
  
Sunrise from the east flooded the edge of the cliff, waking up the forest below. The greenery glowed bright, the river sparkled like sand. Mighty gusts of wind, the noise of propellers, and the very visible sign, "Mayship," signaled the return of the pirates. They parked by the plateau, floating in midair.  
  
The captain and his right hand waved their hands. "Dizzy! Are you okay!" May shouted with her high pitched voice. Johnny looked at the officer, tilting his hat, saying hello and thanks, his thumb, inviting him to ride. Ky shook his head. Others, worried sick, were also there, calling out their comrade's name. A rope ladder was let down at the side.  
  
"I'm alright!" Dizzy smiled wide as she saw them safe and waved back and walked towards the ship, Ky escorting her. "Thank you, Ky." She looked at him. "If you weren't with me, I don't know what could have happened." Her wings moved to fly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help." He held her hand to keep her in place as the strong wind blew her wings.  
  
She looked back to him as she ascended, her hand not letting go of him until the distance of the deck from the ground parted them. "I'll talk to Johnny about what we talked about last time, I hope... he would agree with me."  
  
"If he doesn't agree I'll talk to him myself, alright?" He assured with a gentle smile, though he knew that the odds were against him. Meeting her would be the most dangerous secret activity he'd do, and he knew that she understood that as well. "For now, I'll look for Testament, I promise I'll let you know once I find him."  
  
"I... I don't know how I can thank you enough!" Her hair spun around as the ship moved, hiding the tears from her eyes. She would repay him one day, she vowed. "Next time-"  
  
"Goodbye." His lips spelled, unheard by her.  
  
"Ky, we'll meet again, right?"  
  
The wind blew dust off the the cliff, and knight instinctively covered his eyes. It cleared, and something caught his sight as soon as he opened them. He hurriedly jumped out and reached it with his hand, grasping it before it flies away.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to keep up with the ship, calling her as his hand held her precious ribbon, his hand stretched out to her. She reached out to him from the rails, but they were too far apart. "Dizzy!" He called out.  
  
"Keep it! It's a gift!" The ship rocked, her blue hair danced like water in the sky, her eyes and her heart, fixed on him who was left behind. There would be a next time. She would see him again, as a stronger, different person. "Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye..." He stood alone, watching her fly away, unintentionally ignoring the others who were also bidding farewell to him. As the ship disappeared from his sight, his eyes went down to the bow on his hands. Silently, he thanked her- and a happy whistling, out of tune, was soon heard with the rustling of the leaves.


End file.
